


Hit Me Baby One More Time!

by TheFanficDreamingAuthor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Humor, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficDreamingAuthor/pseuds/TheFanficDreamingAuthor
Summary: Yuuri was doing a simple challenge given to him by Phichit. But he isn't the only one that took on the challenge.Some Podium Family Fluff that I believe is really cute and funny. I hope you like it. It's my first Yuri On Ice Fanfiction. (I'm new to the Anime)
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	Hit Me Baby One More Time!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaxMattel666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMattel666/gifts).



> Hey MaxMattel666,
> 
> I was a silent reader for your Podium Family Fluff Fanfics and they were the first fanfics I read when I first watched Yuri On Ice and I want to thank you for the amazingly written Fluffs that you have given that always manage to cheer me up.  
> This Fanfic is a gift to you as a thank you for inspiring me to writing a Yuri On Ice Family Fanfiction. You are a very great writer and a great inspiration to me.

Yuuri was at the Ice Rink when Phichit texted him. 1 simple text that got Yuuri to hide in the Rinks bathrooms.

**Phichit:** _I challenge you to sing Hit Me Baby One More Time by Britney Spears and post it on social media. Fail to do so and the pictures of 'Drunk Yuuri' shall be posted. (I know you sing well, don't even try denying it bich, I heard you singing in the shower when you were still in Detroit!)_

Now standing in the bathroom, pointing the camera of his phone to the mirror above the sink, Yuuri took a deep breath and started the video after making sure he was ready to sing out loud.

"So Phichit challenged me to sing a Britney Spears song and I had to do it or else blackmail will greet me. So here it goes..." Yuuri cleared his throat and started singing the first line:

"My loneliness is killing me~"

"AND I~" A voice sang from one of the stalls making Yuuri freeze with a small smile on his face when he realized that Yuri was the one singing.

He continued: "I must confess~! I still believe~"

The bathroom door opened and Victor burst in singing: "Still believe~"

"Still believe~" Yuri's voice cracked as he chuckled from the stall.

Yuuri let out a laugh of his own as Victor came behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Yuuri: "When I'm not with you, I lose my mind~"

Victor and Yuri: "Give me a sIGN~"

Yuri finally came out of the stall, flashing a rare smile as he walked to the sink to wash his hands.

And all three of them hit the last few notes together: "HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME~!

Mila burst through the men's bathroom door, not giving a single damn as she screamed: "WAS THAT BRITNEY SPEARS?!"

Yuuri ended the video as all three of them started laughing so hard, Mila still standing at the entrance with a playful betrayed expression for she wasn't part of the singing.

Yuuri posted the video online once he, Victor, and Yuri got home from practice.

**Yuuri_Katsuki** posted:

**Video: The Podium Family Singing Britney Spears.**

**Yuuri_Katsuki** tagged **@V_Nikiforov @IceTiger**

**Loved singing with those two, I have to do this again!**

**Liked by V_Nikiforov and 2,948 others.**

**PhiSHIT:** OMG! YAS! The podium family has united through Britney Spears!

**Otabek_Altin:** **@IceTiger** When were you gonna tell me you can sing???

**IceTiger: @Otabek_Altin** Why are you so surprised? I just sang (also it was very fun)

**Otabek_Altin: @IceTiger** You had a full out concert in the bathroom and you're asking me why I'm surprised?

**BlackWidow:** Next time you let me be part of the concert!

**ChickenNugget:** AAHHH! YUURI-KUN SINGS VERY WELL!

**V.Nikiforov:** That was enchanting, my Yuuri! Let's do it again!

**ChriSTOP:** Why don't we join in? It will be like the banquet but with singing. (And no stripping, unfortunately ;))

**PhiSHIT:** OH MY GOD YES! **@ChriSTOP** We shall meet and make this happen!

**Yuuri_Katsuki: @PhiSHIT** Sure Phi XD

**Otabek_Altin: @IceTiger** You mind singing again when I come to Russia?

**IceTiger: @Otabek_Altin** Only if you sing with me :)

**Otabek_Altin: @IceTiger** Deal... :) You sing beautifully.

**IceTiger: @Otabek_Altin** Shut up you sap!

**Otabek_Altin: @IceTiger** Love you too <3

**IceTiger: @Otabek_Altin**.....<3

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what your thoughts are on this in the comments please, I would love to know how I did for the first Yuri On Ice Fanfic.  
> If you guys want more Family Fluff from Yuri On Ice, tell me and I'll do my best to deliver more! I love writing and I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Also, again, I'm new to the anime so if I get any characters wrong or anything at all, please warn me so I don't make the same mistake, thank you :)
> 
> P.S: I don't have Instagram, so I hope the ending isn't badly written...


End file.
